Dugong
__NOEDITSECTION__ Dugong is my dragonsona of mine Appearance Dugong would probably be an average looking SeaWing, if not for his height. He is very tall, and often mistaken for anything up to two years older than he actually is, once even asked if he was held back in school. He has light blue scales, with mottled green patterns all across him. His eyeridges are the exception, being a dark blue like the bathypelagic zone, matching his fins and wing membrane. His underscales are even darker, being a pure squid ink black. Those little goatee frill things on his chin (awkward wording is awkward) are a dark green color like spring leaves (because I can't think of a better metaphor) He has light eyes that, depending on the lighting, could look either green or blue. He has nothing even resembling a fashion sense, just kinda throwing on anything that's not red or yellow. In fact, the whole idea of fashion kind of weirds him out. It's so- uninaminous. One month something's "in" and the next it's just-not. How did so many dragons come up with the same ideas at once? (Okay, this needs to stop devolving into a mouthpiece for my own opinions) He often has a blank look on his face, and whenever he does smile it's EXTREMELY awkward looking, and he can't do it on command. Personality Dugong is a rather quiet, inoffensive dragon. He is very indecisive, and rarely likes to sound like he knows anything, because he's scared of being proven wrong. When in social situations, he near instinctively pipes down and lets others do the talking. He expresses himself much better in writing than he ever does in words. He is very eager to help out, and is very nice. He considers this more of a fault than a positive aspect, and is often annoyed by how much of a doormat he is. He is very determined, and sometimes has trouble picking up on new ways to do somthing. He has been known to work himself into a nervous breakdown trying desperetly to make a flawed idea work. He is rarely annoyed by anything, and even if he is he is he rarely complains, since he regards complaining as a pointless, petty act that helps no one. Not one for lists, he prefers to keep things open to any eventuality that may randomly pop up. He is rather creative, and has many new ideas on a variety of things. The problem is, he has so many new ideas he can never remember them all, and they often get lost in the cluttered space that is his mind. He is very curious, and gets annoyed when he doesn't know something. Telling him to do something without telling him why is a great way to make him angry. He also doesn't do well with surprises, as he gets easily stressed out by them. Despite, or perhaps because of his normally placid demeanor (wow I need a page a day calender), whenever Dugong does allow himself to get mad, he goes all out, screaming at the top of his lungs and possibly shredding/smashing.throwing whatever inanimate objects are closest. He never lets himself get that way around his friends though, and will often just vent it when he's by himself or take it out on his family. (wow so mature). Relations Awe: April Tri Leap Macabre Tundra. Trivia *Unlike myself, he doesn't have any desire to become an author, since that desire is expressed in the form of Stonefish Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Dragonsonas Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Avillan) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters